Deadpool Kills Teen Titans GO! Universe
by DoctorWho507
Summary: Seriously Cartoon Network? You still haven't done it? Teen Titans GO! just needs to DIE! We, the fans of DC Comics, have given those idiots every chance to pull the plug on that god-forsaken show! So, if the network won't kill Teen Titans GO!, then Deadpool 12101 will do it. I regret nothing in this story!
1. Deadpool Kills Beast Boy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did this is how Teen Titans Go would end.**

A portal opens up just outside Titans Tower. Out comes a man wearing a red and black uniform, however his mouth is exposed. He is revealed to be Deadpool. "The Teen Titans Go universe. The other universes I killed because I was doing them a mercy from the progenitors, but this time, it'll be the other way around, apparently."

 _You're not going to kill them to spare them the pain?_ The voice inside his head said.

"Pain? What pain? These characters never went through the pain of Continuity. They deserve to die. But first, to draw them out. Where is the nearest missile bunker?"

In Titans Tower, nothing is happening. Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing a game and eating pizza, Starfire is grooming Silkie, Raven is reading a book, and Robin is polishing his staff. Robin's com beeps. "Titans, some idiot has broken into a missile bunk just outside Jump City."

"Do we have to go?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. It is probably just some nutjob." Cyborg said.

"Maybe. But I'd still like to see it. TITANS GO!"

By the time the Teen Titans got there, smoke filled the base. "Titans, split up!" They then split. Beast Boy sees a missile silo open up. He feels a tap on his shoulder and is punched in the face. A few minutes later the Titans gather around the open missile silo.

"Hey, where is BB?" Cyborg asked. The smoke clears and they see him strapped to a missile.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said. "Titans get him down!" but then the missile launches and they see Deadpool walk out.

"Ooh. Tough luck. He just caught the last four megaton missile back to Titans Tower." Deadpool said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Deadpool. I come from a reality really separated from yours. I killed the heroes in my universe and I have done the same to countless other realities. Now I am here to kill this universe, with absolute pleasure." They then see a bright light over where Titans Tower should be. The missile exploded and destroyed the tower. "And since Beast Boy was on that missile, I do declare him DEAD! For now you might want to return to the remnant of Titans Tower to find the remains of Beast Boy. Though I doubt there will be a body." Deadpool then disappears in a cloud of smoke. "I'll be back to finish you off soon enough."


	2. Deadpool Kills Cyborg

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did this is how Teen Titans GO! would end.**

At the cemetery, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg finished burying Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire had their eyes closed and the heads bowed, Raven just looked as emotionless as ever, and Cyborg just started bawling and crying like a baby. "He killed Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried.

"We know Cyborg." Robin said. "But we must push forward. We must find Deadpool. Meet us at the pizza place when you're ready." Robin, Raven, and Starfire walk away.

Smoke then appears from out of nowhere. Cyborg turns around and sees Deadpool with a baseball bat. Cyborg reacts by pulling out the biggest laser canon ever and blasting Deadpool. This left nothing of Deadpool except his feet. "BOOYAH!" But a minute later, after Cyborg turned his back, a baseball bat hit him.

Meanwhile at the pizza place, Robin, Starfire, and Raven discuss what to do with Deadpool. "So, we're all in agreement." Robin said.

"Yes. Deadpool needs to die." Starfire said.

"I can banish him to that trash dimension." Raven said.

"That's a start. Hey, has anyone heard from Cyborg? He should've been here by now." A rock then crashes through the window. It has a note on it with the Deadpool symbol made out in oil. Robin picks up the note. "It says, 'If you want to help Cyborg, he is at the abandoned Sears.' Alright. TITANS GO!"

At the torn down Sears Store a few minutes later, Deadpool has Cyborg wrapped in chains. "You are a lunatic, DEADPOOL!"

"Maybe. But what are you going to do about it? Annoy me by saying waffles over and over again?"

"Uh…" Deadpool slaps his face.

 _Just kill him now_. The voice inside his head said.

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"What are you talking about? There is no one else in here but the two of us."

 _He can hear me._

"Wait, you can hear the voice inside my head?"

"Apparently." Cyborg said confused. Then the other Titans burst through the door.

"Ah. Titans. You're too late." Deadpool presses a red button and the chain drops Cyborg into a vat of Sulfuric Acid." The team gasps as they see Cyborg dissolve into nothing. "Bye."

"Starfire blast his head off!" Robin shouted. Starfire shoots eyeblasts at Deadpool and his head is blasted off. "Well Titans, it's over." They turn around and walk away. "Rest in peace, Cyborg."

"I can't say the same for you three." The Titans turn around to see Deadpool with his head regrown. "I have a healing factor. I CANNOT die!"

"That is a problem." Raven said.

"So, until we meet again Titans." Deadpool throws a gas pellet to the ground and then disappeared.


	3. Deadpool Kills Raven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did this is how Teen Titans GO! would end.**

At the cemetery, Robin, Starfire, and Raven look at the second tombstone that said "Cyborg" on it. "And thus ends the good natured slackers." Robin says. A few minutes later at Zippy's Pizza, the Teen Titans discuss what to do about Deadpool.

"We have lost half of our team," Starfire said, "And the Dead Pool is still not taken care of."

"What can we do about him?" Raven said, "You saw the way he regenerated. We can cut him, but he'll heal just as fast. He is immortal."

"What do you think Robin?"

"I do not know." The Titan Communicator then beeps. Robin looks at it. "Deadpool has been spotted at a volcano in Hawaii!"

"At least we know where he is." Raven said.

"And it gives me an idea as well. Deadpool can't regenerate if there is nothing left to regenerate from."

"And by throwing him into the volcano…"

"It would atomize him leaving nothing for him to come back from! TITANS GO!"

"Uh hold it!" The manager said. "Who is paying the bill?"

A few hours later in Hawaii, on top of an active volcano, Deadpool prepares to meet the Titans. Just then, Robin does an over-dramatic flip and lands on top of the volcano. Starfire and Raven then float down in front of him. "DEADPOOL!" Robin said.

"I was wondering when you would show up. By now you must realize that in order to defeat me, you have to kill me, but you also know I am unkillable."

"Oh, you can be killed alright." Raven said.

"So long as there is nothing left of you to heal from, Mr. Pool." Starfire pointed out.

"TITANS, THROW HIM IN!" They charged at Deadpool with everything they got. Starfire kept blasting Deadpool with her starbolts only for her to be thrown into Robin. Raven attempted to use her magic but was shot in the hand by Deadpool. Deadpool then cuts off his right hand.

"Oh man!" Raven said with disgust. "Why would you do that?"

"Think about it!" Deadpool said. He then grabs Raven by the throat. "Why do you think I chose a volcano to throw you in?" Raven then gets a fearful look on her face. "See you in HELL!" Just as Robin and Starfire get up, Deadpool throws himself, and Raven with him, into the volcano. Before Raven could cast a spell, the two of them are completely atomized, incinerated by the ocean of lava. Robin and Starfire fell to their knees in mourning, but also with relief that Deadpool is dead.

Or is he…

The severed hand of Deadpool regrows a new Deadpool. "I could kill you both right here, right now." Robin and Starfire get a fearful look as they see that Deadpool has regrown, naked, but regrown. "But as the say, run today live to fight again another day. You two do the running." Deadpool walks away.


	4. Deadpool Kills Starfire and Robin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did this is how Teen Titans GO! would end.**

At the cemetery, there are three tombstones, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Outside the cemetery, Robin is putting his suitcases into a moving van. "So that's it?" Starfire asked. "There is nothing I can say?"

"Nope. There is no Teen Titans anymore. I am going back to Gotham."

"Perhaps we can bring in some new members?"

"No one is returning my calls. We're still going after Deadpool, you know, but once that is done, the Titans are no more." Robin bangs on the moving van. "Go ahead and take it away, that's the last of it." The moving van drives off. "Okay, how does tacos sound for lunch?"

"Okay." Robin gets a beep on his communicator.

"Deadpool has been spotted at Jump City Space Academy! TITANS, GO!" Robin looks around. "Oh, right."

A half an hour later, at the launch sight, Deadpool works the computer with dead bodies, even the astronauts, everywhere. He sets the coordinates for the sun. A birderang hits Deadpool in the back of the head, and it explodes, taking the top half of Deadpool with it. Robin and Starfire drop down. Deadpool has completely regenerated.

 _Do it._

"Do what?" Starfire asked.

"You can hear him too, eh?" Deadpool said.

"Hear who?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Deadpool pulls out his sword and swings it at Starfire, only for Robin to counter with his staff, and then swings a bladed end in his face and it cuts out Deadpool's eyeball causing it to roll under a desk. Starfire fires a few starbolts and eyeblasts at Deadpool, only for him to dodge them. Deadpool swings his sword and cuts all of Starfire's hair off. He then punches Robin in the face, then grabs his leg and throws him at the wall. He then grabs Starfire's arm and some chains and tied her to the rocket. Starfire tries to blast the chains off, but Deadpool cuts off her hands and then blinds her. Her starbolts and eyeblasts are of no use to her now. Deadpool walks over to the computer and presses the ignition button. Causing it to lift off. Robin gets up and then grabs Deadpool's leg and throws him into the ignition fire. It causes Deadpool to disintegrate. Robin sees Starfire, handless and blind. He rushes over to her, but it was too late, the rocket has already broken the Earth's atmosphere.

A few minutes later the rocket reaches the sun and explodes with Starfire still strapped aboard. Robin looks over at the disintegrated remains of Deadpool. But then realized, if Deadpool could regrow from his hand, Deadpool could regrow from his eyeball. Robin looks around, but he could not find it. He then sees a shadow standing over him. "You want to know what that voice was in my head?" He said.

"Deadpool."

"You see, I figured it out back in my universe. I am the only one who can see them, the creators of our universes, the progenitors."

"You are insane!"

"Of course, I am. After having my head poked around in one too many times, I began to kill all the heroes and villains of my world until only I remained. I did them a mercy."

"So, you say you're doing us a mercy, the Teen Titans?"

"No, in the progenitors' world, you were a cartoon, and not just a cartoon, the worst cartoon in history. Every single episode was stupid, dance-offs, saying waffles over and over again, not to mention the morals: reading books is evil, being too smart is evil, having responsibilities is evil, and be a hoarder and stuff as much as food down your throat as possible!"

"That's comedy…"

"NO IT IS NOT! Now, time to finish the job." Deadpool pulls a gun to his head. "One bullet left." Deadpool pulls the trigger and Robin's head is vaporized.

A few hours later Deadpool arrives at the remnants of Titan Tower. Deadpool pushes a button and a portal opens up. Deadpool walks in and the portal closes.

 **And that's it! Teen Titans GO! is dead. Please review at the bottom.**


End file.
